


Here with me

by SOawkward1324



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry is popular?, Louis is new, M/M, i guess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOawkward1324/pseuds/SOawkward1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my third work and I hope it's good. I basically wrote this because the prompt was stuck in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't remember when or where I met you, but that holds no relevance to me. In this moment, you being here with me is all that matters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the new school that I'm stuck in until my parents decide to move again. They keep telling me this is the last move, but from what I've gone through, they can't keep their promises. I go to the office to collect my class schedule and I start looking for my first class, drama. I find it just as the bell rings. 

I enter my drama class and sit down in an open space. My teacher makes me stand up and introduce myself after everyone is in the class. I hear the door open and I turn my head. My teacher looks irritated but I can't catch my breath. 

"Mr. Styles. This is the third time this week! Detention after school!," She huffs out an angry breath and then looks calm and collected again. "Continue, Mr. Tomlinson." 

"Uh-Hi. My name is Louis and I just moved here from Doncaster." I can't take my eyes off of Mr. Styles. I look for a spot to sit down as everyone claps, and the only open space is next to the Adonis, aka Mr. Styles. I sit down next to him and he turns to look at me.

"Hi, 'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Louis." I smile at him shakily and he smiles at me, showing his dimples.

The bell rings and all the students rush out of the class. Harry stays behind and waits for me. I finish packing up and turn to him.

"What classes do you have?" He flicks his hair out of his eyes and I hand him my class schedule. I grab my stuff and walk to him. "Hey, we have all the same classes! Come on! I'll take you to your next class." He grabs my arm and pulls me behind him to the next class. We get to the class, which seems to be English, and he pulls me to his desk and sits me down in the one next to his. I hear excited whispers from behind me and multiple pairs of eyes glued to my back. I catch my breath as the bell rings and everyone quiets down. The teacher walks in to the room and doesn't notice me at all. I'm glad I don't have to go up and introduce myself again. I go through the class, talking to Harry and taking notes and the teacher talks on and on. 

The bell rings and I pack up my stuff into my backpack. Harry grabs my hand and pulls me into the hall. He takes to a large set of double doors, and then stops. He opens the door grandly, and the sound from the room hits me like a tidal wave. 

I let go of his hand and cover my ears. He leads me over to the lunch line and he orders his food and buys me some lunch as well. My ears get used to the sound and I let my arms drop. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to a table occupied by a blonde boy that seems to be in a heated conversation with a brunette guy and a boy with black hair is hunched over a book. It looks like he's drawing. We sit down, and the blond one turns his head quickly.

"Haz! How are ya?" They all say. The blond one turns to me. 

"Oh, who's this? What's ya name, lad?" A distinct Irish accent comes from his mouth and I blush under his gaze. They all look to me and the black haired one looks up from his sketch pad, looks at me, flips to a new page and then looks down at his book, his gaze occasionally flickering to me.

"I'm Louis." Harry turns to me and smiles. I look at him, smile and blush again. He points to each of the people sitting at the table, and the blonde's name is Niall, the brunette's name is Liam, and the black haired's name is Zayn. We eat our lunch filled with laughs and jokes. Four girls join us later on and their names are Danielle, Perrie, Eleanor and Sara. Harry introduces them to me and I smile at each of them. From what Harry told me, Liam and Danielle are madly in love but don't dare tell each other. Perrie is dating Zayn and Sara is dating Niall. Eleanor tries to flirt with me, but I ignore her completely, my gaze set on Harry. I pull her aside later and say that I like guys and she gets this excited look on her face.

"Harry likes guys too!" She says.

"Really?" I ask her, completely flabbergasted. He likes guys?!

"You two would look really cute together." She squeals and I shush her. I go to sit back down at the table. I see that Zayn is stretching his hand out and the book that he was drawing in closed.

"Can I see?" I ask and everyone turns their heads to me in shock. I look at them, confused and Zayn looks at me with disbelief. "What? What did I do?" 

"Not many people actually want to see my drawings. Here ya go, mate." He hands me his sketch pad and I smile at him. I put it down in front of me and slowly flip through it, admiring his art. I flip to the last page, and see myself. 

"How did you draw that? It looks like I'm looking at myself in a mirror! I can barely draw a stickman! I'm jealous, mate!" I look at him and he blushes slightly. The rest of the boys smile at me, and I feel accepted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1 year later)

"Mum, is it okay if Harry comes over?" I yell downstairs, and I head down to get an answer. I head into the kitchen, where I saw her last, and she is filling up the dishwasher. My sisters are sitting at the table, and they smile up at me. 

"Louis, I don't think he should come over today. I feel like he never sees his own family, because he is always here. Maybe tomorrow." She says and I frown. I sit down at the table and heave a deep sigh. "Or perhaps you could go over to his house, as shocking as that is." I look at her and smile. The oldest of my sisters giggles.

"That's a great idea! I'll text him now." I run upstairs and jump on my bed. I find my phone tangled up in the sheets, and text Harry. 

We've been good friends ever since we met. I feel like we've known each other our whole lives. We get on well, and I feel like our friendship just kinda happened. We were strangers then we were great friends right away and really close to each other. We tell each other everything. Well, I haven't told him everything, because I feel that my secret will ruin our friendship. I have a crush on Harry, and I just fall deeper every day.

/I'm heading over to your house now. Maybe we could go out and do something.\

I get up off my bed and begin the walk to Harry's house. I get to his house and knock on the door. Harry answers and smiles. He suggests that we go out and go shopping. We head out to the city centre and spend the day out, and on the way back to his house, we see a carnival. He demands that we go after dinner. 

We get to his house and drop all our stuff off and then he makes us dinner quickly so we can go to the carnival. We play lots of carnival games and eat really bad food. Before we head home, we decide to go on the Ferris wheel. 

We look up at the stars and the ride stops at the top. I turn to Harry and he looks beautiful in the moonlight. I'm in deep for this boy. We get off the ride and I invite him over to my house (so we can cuddle in my bed) and he smiles at me. We walk to his house so that I can get my shopping bags and then we walk to my house and he grabs my hand as we leave his house. Today has felt strangely like a date, but I'm happy to be with Harry. 

"Thanks for taking me out Lou. I had a great time." I begin laughing and he joins in. "Wait, that isn't what I meant to say. This isn't a date." I stop laughing and my smile falls from my face. "Do you want it to be a date?" He asks me and I turn to him.

"Is this a way of you asking me out, Mr. Styles?" I laugh shakily and hope he says yes.

"Answer the question, Lou." He says to me, a hint of anger (and hope?) in his tone.

"Okay, Haz. Yes, I want this to be a date. Like, it already felt like a date and I was gonna call it a date in my head, so yes." I say to him and he smiles the biggest I've ever seen him smile. I return his smile and kiss his cheek. We end up on my front porch and he smiles at me.

"I'm glad you said yes." He kisses me quickly and I kiss him back.

"I'm glad I said yes as well." I open the door and we both enter my house.

"Loubear, is that you?" My mom calls from the couch. 

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" I say and sit down next to her on the couch. Harry sits down next to me. 

"I have some news." She says and I turn to Harry.

"Could you just go upstairs for a second?" Harry nods and gets up. I turn back to my mum. "So, what's the news?"

"You know how my job has been telling me I might get a promotion?" She takes a deep breath."Well, what they told me is that we had to.... relocate if I wanted this promotion." 

"Well they can't have us moving far, right? I mean, not many people have their workers move very far. Like Johnny's family didn't have to move far." I cut in.

"Louis, I'm afraid we'll be traveling a lot farther that Johnny's family."

"The UK is only so big though, mum." I say.

"We're leaving the UK. We're going to America." She says and I gasp.

"Oh my god." I pause for a brief moment. "I have to go upstairs." I get up from the couch and slowly climb the stairs and go into my room and close the door silently, my back faced to the rest of the room.

"Louis, what was the news that your mum told you?"

"I'm moving Harry." I say and hear a shocked gasp from behind me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place two years after the last chapter.

"I miss you." A blurry Harry says to me through my computer screen.

"I miss you too, Haz," I say back to him. "But don't fret, love. I'm coming home for Christmas." I smile at him, and he smiles back at me, dimples on display.

"And you'll be here on the 25th right?" He asks me, adjusting his beanie.

"I should be, but I don't know. A lot of people want to be home for Christmas as well, Haz." I say to him and he pouts.

"I don't want them to come home, I want you to." He begins crying and I rush to console him.

"Hey now, no tears. I'll be sure to get home, okay? No exceptions." I tell him to try and stop the waterworks.

"Promise?" He asks me, sadness in his eyes.

"Promise." I tell him, and he smiles at me. I hear a faint call of Harry's name from downstairs and he turns away as his mom comes in the room. "Harry, dear, I need your help."

"Okay, mum. Bye Louis, talk to you later. Love you." He disconnects before I can answer and the screen turns black. I grab my phone and text him 'love you too' and then get up from my chair. I need to be home for Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I begin to pack all the clothes that I think I'll need for the week I'm spending at home. Soon Harry will be joining me in Connecticut to go to Yale. I'm so happy he is because then, I'll never be away from home. Harry is my home. 

I finish packing and make my way to the airport, so as to not miss my flight. I get on my plane and text Harry 'I love you. See you soon. Promise.' 

It's been a really long time since I've been home. I've had no time to leave Connecticut because I've had to settle down the past couple years and get adjusted to my new life.

I fall asleep once we take off and spend the rest of the flight sleeping. I'm awoken to someone politely shaking me awake.

"Sir, we've landed." The air hostess tells me and I groggily get out of my seat. "Thank you for flying with us today."

I quickly exit the plane and head over to the baggage claim. I see my suitcase and grab it quickly so I can finally see my boy after so long. I rush outside to get a taxi. I find one and climb in, listing off Harry's address. The driver nods and we start the drive.

Before I know it, I'm standing outside Harry's door. I go to ring the doorbell but before I can the door is jerked open and Harry is standing there. He frantically pulls me into a hug and I drop my suitcase to hug him back. 

"You're here. You're actually here. I love you so much." He says and pulls away to look at me. I take my time looking at him. He's grown, and his hair is longer. He looks different but there are still hints of the boy I remember from 2 years ago.

"I love you too. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! I'll be posting a new story soon.


End file.
